


La piuma e la bilancia

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Sad Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [Tema dell'anoressia]Nella mia vita di tutti i giorni, avrei tanto desiderato la stessa leggerezza che mi riusciva a infondere quell’immagine ossessiva. Avrei tanto voluto guardarmi allo specchio e piacermi per come sono esteriormente, riflessa in quella superficie liscia e perfetta, avrei tanto voluto essere circondata da amici e ridere spensierata insieme a loro. E invece no, io non ero mai abbastanza per gli altri, soffrivo di solitudine, riuscivo solamente a piangermi addosso perché mi facevano sentire inutile.[M12 - Prompt: Bilancia]





	La piuma e la bilancia

La bilancia nella mia immaginazione era davvero indescrivibilmente bella, candida come la neve che cade dal cielo. 

Nella mia vita di tutti i giorni, avrei tanto desiderato la stessa leggerezza che mi riusciva a infondere quell’immagine ossessiva. Avrei tanto voluto guardarmi allo specchio e piacermi per come sono esteriormente, riflessa in quella superficie liscia e perfetta, avrei tanto voluto essere circondata da amici e ridere spensierata insieme a loro. E invece no, io non ero mai abbastanza per gli altri, soffrivo di solitudine, riuscivo solamente a piangermi addosso perché mi facevano sentire inutile.  
Arrivai letteralmente a detestare il mio riflesso nello specchio, perché era quanto di più orrendo e lontano dai miei sogni e compresi che, se desideravo davvero essere buona per quella bilancia, dovevo rinunciare a qualcosa.  
Così iniziai a seguire una dieta ferrea, togliendo tutti i dolciumi, fautori di un piacere che non durava che pochi minuti, che sfumava in un niente. Poi toccò ai farinacei, ai cibi fritti, al pesce.  
Eliminavo dalla mia routine quotidiana un alimento alla volta, soltanto perché non vedevo buoni risultati nella mia vita, oppure perché subivo ingiustizie e delusioni.  
Le privazioni divennero la mia ossessione.  
E andando avanti con le rinunce, giorno dopo giorno, continuando a non assumere i nutrienti fondamentali di cui il mio corpo necessitava per vivere, mi ridussi a pelle e ossa. Deperì lentamente come una persona malata, persi molti capelli come coloro che si sottoponevano alla chemio. Cambiai il mio guardaroba.  
Tuttavia, ero ancora insoddisfatta: io non andavo ancora bene per quella bilancia, perciò dovevo resistere ai morsi della fame, non potevo mollare, non-.

Debolezza.  
Buio.  
Si verificarono i primi svenimenti, chiari segnali che il mio corpo non ce la faceva quasi più.  
A poco a poco non ebbi nemmeno la forza di alzarmi dal letto, di camminare, figurarsi di correre, oppure di salire e di scendere dalle scale.  
Intubata con le flebo sulle braccia magrissime, stavo inerme sotto gli occhi compassionevoli delle infermiere e quelli impietosi dei dottori, che cercavano di farmi ragionare: continuare così mi avrebbe portato sapete dove? _Alla morte._  
Mi chiesero: davvero non c’è nulla che ti renda felice?  
_No._  
Davvero vuoi dare un dispiacere ai tuoi genitori?  
_Genitori? E chi li vede, sono sempre impegnati con il lavoro._  
Non hai qualche hobby che ti piace?  
_No. Guardarmi allo specchio è il mio unico hobby. Qualche volta ascolto la musica, ma non lo considero un hobby._

Ero giunta a dipendere così tanto dall’immagine fittizia di una me magra che si pesa sulla bilancia, da un’ideale intimo che però non mi stava aiutando, eppure la mia testa si ostinava a seguire quella fissazione irragionevole, la mia mente rifiutava ostinatamente di guarire.  
«No, dottore, io devo essere magra come una piuma. Io diventerò quello che la bilancia desidera per me: io sarò _una_ piuma».  
Erano queste le parole fiduciose che ripetevo spesso ai medici, come una litania che non cambiava mai.  
Mi mandarono da uno psicologo, eppure neanche lui comprendeva appieno il mio stato d’animo. Vedeva solo una creatura quasi scheletrica che, a parer suo, si lamentava della sua vita seduta sulla carrozzella.  
«Signorina, sta delirando», mi disse. «Prenda questi ansiolitici, forse è un problema nervoso», aggiunse.

In un bel giorno di primavera, tempo di rinascita, io sognai.  
Era una splendida giornata: c’era un sole abbagliante, io ero circondata da mille colori e da tanti volti sorridenti che mi chiamavano.  
Tuttavia, il mio sguardo venne presto attirato dalla piuma più bella che io avessi mai visto, che fluttuò scendendo, e infine posandosi leggera sul mio capo come un piccolo diadema. E la mia bilancia bianca che prendeva vita e che mi accettava.

Spegnendomi nel sonno, nell’ora estrema, finalmente io sorrisi.

 

°°°  
614 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 12, Prompt: Bilancia.


End file.
